


Movie Night

by Canary620



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary620/pseuds/Canary620
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin are best friends who have movie nights on a regular basis.But there is something about this movie night.





	Movie Night

Everyone is in the cortex helping Barry take down the newest meta. This certain meta happens to have the power to control the movement of water. Which is really unfortunate considering that Central City happens to be right by a whole bunch of water.

At the moment the meta who Cisco has named Water Witch has a very large tidal wave hurdling towards the city.

"What do we do!" Ralph screamed. Everyone else in the room rolls their eyes at Ralph.

"You see Stretch there is a simple solution to our current predicament."Harry states rather simply."We just need Dr. Snow to go out and freeze the wave. Since she is now in complete control of her powers we should have no issue at all. Simple really."

"Oh! I might have been working on a little something."Cisco tells me quickly."Okay now I know that you are no longer Killer Frost but... you could be a hero like me and Barry so I might have made you a super suit."

"Fine one minute," I say as I go to change into my new Killer Frost suit."Ok, Cisco breach me." I tell him as my hair begins to turn white. Once Cisco opens a breach I walk through it to the bay.

"Flash out of the way. "I yell at him. Once he is out of the way I freeze the wave solid. Behind me, there are countless people clapping and cheering.

Barry comes up behind me and says."Good job Frost." with a smile on his face. Then he runs the both of us back to Star Labs.

Cisco comes up and slaps me on the back once Barry has me back on my own two feet."Good job Cait."

"Thanks."

"Ok, I should probably be heading back to the precinct to get that meta in a cell," Joe tells the group of heroes.

"Yeah, good work team me and Barry are going to head home and hopefully relax for the rest of the day," Iris says to the group and to Barry who clearly wasn't aware that they were going to go back to the loft so soon. None the less Barry runs her out of the lad in a gust of wind.

"Well, I am going to head back down to my lab and see if I can figure out how to take away some of those meta's powers so that they won't be able to cause us trouble anymore, "Harry says like it is a very easy project.

"Great idea I guess I could go bug Harry see ya guys," Ralph said following after Harry.'

Now it is only me and Cisco in the lab."So," Cisco asks"You wanna go over to my place to see a movie? you can pick the food as long as I get to pick the movie."

"Hmmm let me think about that Deal."

"Yes! I'll breach us there." Right after Cisco finishes that sentence a breach opens that the two of them walk through to his apartment.

* * *

* * *

 

Cisco winded up picking the Princess Bride to watch one of the best movies in all of the multiverse by his terms. 

While we were watching the movie I kept on catching Cisco looking at me instead of the screen. Whenever I caught him doing this he would blush and turn back to the screen.

When we took a break from the movie Cisco looked at me in a way that he never has before. "H-Hey umm, Cisco did you invite me over here just to watch a movie with you?"I questioned him.

He looked at me for a moment before talking to me again."I'm sorry this was a really bad idea."He says not looking at me and then he whispers,"I mean how could I think that you would feel the same."

"Wait, Cisco feel the same about what?" After I ask he looks at me like  _oh crap I just said that out loud._

He opens his mouth to talk and tells me,"I umm I have been in love with you for about as long as I knew you."

He looks at me like I couldn't possibly feel the same way. And well I um couldn't have him feeling like that so I did the only thing I could think of. I cupped his face with my hands and looked into his beautiful eyes. Then our lips were together and we were kidding. We were actually kissing!.

When we finally had to break apart we just stare at each other and smile.

I finally decide to break the silence. "Cisco, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well at first there was Ronnie, and after he died you seemed so broken so I just stayed by your side to help you get through it. Then you were with Jay, then kinda with Julian so I guess I just kinda decided that being your best friend was enough." He tells me the last part in such a small voice.

"Oh, Cisco you lovable dummy." I lean in close still staring into his eyes and say,"I love you too."

His face lights up like a Christmas tree. Then without much warning, he cups my face and kisses me. This time when we broke apart we both knew we felt the same way.

He decides to kiss me again and while I am distracted he picks me up. My legs wrap around his waist so I don't fall. He carries me to his bed and lay me down climbs on top of me and kisses me again with passion.

Before we knew it clothes were flying off he sank inside of me and we both groaned.

* * *

* * *

 

When I woke up I had my head on Cisco's chest with his strong arms wrapped aaroundme. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. We may still both be rather naked but the comforter is really warm.

Cisco wakes up and smiles down at me."Aww who knew that you were a cuddler." He tells me while pulling me closer.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you."

He chuckles at me knowing it is an empty threat. "Never."

When we finally pull ourselves out of bed we both go and get dressed.

We sit down to eat some breakfast before we both have to head into the labs.

Cisco looks at me and asks ver nervously."So Cait umm do you want to my girlfriend?"

I smile at him and tell him "Yes." with certainty.

We both smile at each other and go and sit on the couch wrapped up in each othersarm. Both of them dredding having to leave the safty of his apartment.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
